1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method controlling a mobile terminal using a touch sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals such as cellular phones have had many user interfaces, such as menu keys or buttons, with the increase of available functions. Due to complication of user interfaces, a user of a mobile terminal feels difficulties in quickly selecting or setting a user interface having a specific function.
For this reason, a method of displaying a Graphic User Interface (GUI) instead of a physical user interface on a screen of a mobile terminal, to allow a user to select or set a desired function through the GUI, has been proposed. For example, there is a method of forming the front surface of a mobile terminal as a touch screen. However, if the front surface of a mobile terminal is formed as a touch screen, a part of the touch screen will be covered with a touching element, e.g., a finger(s) when a user touches a GUI displayed on the touch screen. In this case, the user cannot see the part of the touch screen, which may cause inconvenience to the user.
Also, when the user tries to touch the touch screen, it is inconvenient that he or she should also touch a touch area of the touch screen using a finger or a pointing means after taking his or her hand grasping the mobile phone off from the mobile terminal. Also, there is a problem that the touch screen of the mobile terminal becomes stained due to frequent touching of a touching element.